Kimi To Sekai
by Adnama Sveta Mesyatskaya
Summary: . . . Shurui Hito adalah anak laki-laki yang ceria dan polos. Tapi kepolosannya itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku!, sejak awal aku sudah tidak disukai semua orang, tidak, bukan itu, aku sudah dibenci semua orang. Semua orang yang mendekatiku akan mendapat kesialan, termasuk keluargaku sendiri. Keluargaku sendiri juga membenciku, mereka kemudian membuangku di tepi jalan . . .


_Kimi ga ita sekai wa ima mo (dunia yang kita tempati masih)_

_Boku no kokoro de samayou (berkelana dalam hatiku)_

_Tooku hanareta ima mo (kamu jauh dariku, tapi)_

_Kono koe ga kikoe masu ka? (dapatkah kamu mendengar suaraku?)_

Hari ini adalah hari yang biasa, hari-hari biasa yang kujalani tanpa teman, temanku satu-satunya adalah kesunyian. Apakah kau ingin tahu siapa aku?, nama lengkapku Lunnyy Svet Teplo Serdtsa, terdengar asing bukan?, itu karena kakekku yang memberi nama. Kakekku adalah seorang Rusia, sedangkan Ayahku orang Jepang dan Ibuku orang Indonesia.

Aku bersekolah di SD Himmel Natch. Tahukah kau aku adalah anak yang kesepian?, mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak akan pernah memiliki teman. Tapi ternyata nasibku berkata tidak, aku adalah anak yang kesepian, sampai Shurui Hito datang. Shurui Hito adalah murid pindahan dari Jepang.

Shurui Hito adalah anak laki-laki yang ceria dan polos. Tapi kepolosannya itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku!, sejak awal aku sudah tidak disukai semua orang, tidak, bukan itu, aku sudah dibenci semua orang. Semua orang yang mendekatiku akan mendapat kesialan, termasuk keluargaku sendiri. Keluargaku sendiri juga membenciku, mereka kemudian membuangku di tepi jalan.

_Tooi hi no sora o miage te (Akhir-akhir ini, ku terus menengadah ke langit)_

_Tsunagu omoi sagashi teta (Berusaha mencari perasaan yg terhubung denganmu)_

_Hitori aruku sakamichi (Kudaki bukit ini sendirian)_

_Moo nido to modore nai yo (Merasa bahwa kita takkan bisa bersama)_

"Ne, ohayo~, namaku Shurui Hito, panggil saja aku Hito-san", katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Jauhi aku!"

"K-kenapa?", tanyanya dengan wajah bingung, "Oh, namamu Runnii Suvetto Tepuro Serudotusa ya?, salam kenal ya Suvetto-san!"

"Namaku Lunnyy Svet Teplo Serdtsa!, bukan Runnii Suvetto Tepuro Serudotusa!, bagaimana sih?!"

"Gomene Suvetto, Su-vet-to, Suve, Suveeeee.., Svet-san", katanya dengan susah payah.

"Huff..., sudahlah, panggil aku Suveta saja", kataku dengan tersenyum geli.

"Ne, tampaknya kau lebih terbuka sekarang, lebih bagus seperti ini kan?", katanya sambil tersenyum polos. "Apakah kau mau menjadi teman pertamaku?"

"Hm.., baiklah, tetapi kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku sendirian ya?, aku juga akan berjanji apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu melindungimu, janji?. Setelah kau berjanji aku akan membuatkanmu satu lagu setiap minggu"

"Hai', aku janji", katanya sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya, di jari kelingkingku.

Sejak saat itu kami bersahabat. Setiap kali aku sedih, dia datang untuk menemaniku, dan setiap kali dia dijahili oleh anak lain, aku datang untuk melindunginya. Yah, begitulah, kami saling melindungi, persahabatan kami tidak akan pernah terputus oleh waktu.

_Kanashii koto (Semua terasa menyedihkan)_

_Tanoshii koto subete (Juga menyenangkan)_

Semua sudah kami lalui bersama, sebagai dua orang sahabat, tidak terasa sekarang kami sudah menjadi anak SMA. Kami sepakat agar berada di sekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama. Tapi ternyata kami berada dikelas yang berbeda.

"Hito-kun, bagaimana nih?, kita berada dikelas yang berbeda, aku takut tidak bisa memiliki teman seperti dulu"

"Suveta-chan, jangan sedih!. Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil program akselerasi?, dengan begitu kita bisa satu kelas!", katanya dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa.

Begitulah, karena kami adalah murid terbaik dan tercerdas di situ, kami bisa mengerjakan tes psikotes dengan sangat mudah. Kami lulus dengan nilai terbaik. '_Alangkah bangganya orang tuaku jika mereka tidak jadi membuangku dan melihat anaknya bisa se-sukses ini_', batinku pilu.

_Kimi ni todoke tai yo (Kuingin mengirimkannya padamu)_

_Kono uta no mada (Masih berharap untuk mengirimkan lagu ini padamu)_

Meskipun kami ada di kelas yang sama, kami tetap memilih eskul yang berbeda.

"Hito-kun, bagaimana jika kita mengambil eskul musik saja?", kataku riang.

"Tidak mau ah.., aku mau ikut eskul karate saja"

"Hee?, kenapa?"

"Kan Suveta-chan selalu melindungiku, sekarang aku ingin gantian, giliranku yang melindungimu!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan perlindungan!", kataku tersipu, pura-pura marah. Sebenarnya aku senang juga sih, tapi aku juga sudah senang melindunginya seperti itu.

"Uuh!", katanya dengan muka cemberut. "Pokoknya aku ingin ikut eskul karate!"

"Hai', hai'. Terserah kamu sajalah, aku nggak tanggung jawab lho ya!", kataku sambil mengejek. "Kalau kau berhasil, akan kubuatkan kau sebuah lagu!"

"Hee?!, benarkah?!, baiklah.., aku akan berusaha keras!"

_Futari no yume o tsumugu (Ia mampu merangkul mimpi-mimpi kita)_

_Ima me no mae ni (Tepat didepan mataku)_

_Suki tooru mirai (Masa depan kita tidak terlihat)_

Sejak kejadian itu, dia selalu berusaha keras untuk berlatih. '_Mungkin sudah tiba saatnya untuk membuat lagu untuknya'_ pikirku di dalam hati. '_Kira-kira apa ya lagu yang cocok untuknya?'_, pikirku kembali.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kembali saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini aku impikan bisa terwujud karena bersama dengannya, tiba-tiba aku mendapat sebuah inspirasi._'Apakah ini bisa dijadikan lagu ya?'_. Aku mulai mencoret-coret bukuku.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan sepertiga, berarti kita tinggal menunggu masa depan kita selanjutnya, iya kan Hito-kun?", tanpa sadar aku berbicara sendiri.

_Nahare temo (Meski kamu sudah pergi)_

_Inaku nattemo...(Meski kamu tidak lagi bersamaku...)_

_Dore dake no "koe" (Berapa banyakkah "suaraku")_

"_omoi" tsutae reru kana? (Juga perasaanku yang tiba padamu?)_

"Suveta-chan!, aku, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!"

"Hee?, apa itu Hito-kun?"

"Aku, aku suka padamu!, m-maukah kau jadi p-pacarku?"

"H-Hito-kun.."

"A-apa kau mau?"

"Maafkan aku.., aku.., tidak bisa..", kataku dengan sedih. Aku ingin sekali menjawab ya, tapi lebih baik dia membenciku daripada dia mati gara-gara aku bukan?, lagi pula hidupku tidak akan lama lagi.

"Begitu ya.., hahahaha..., tadi aku hanya bercanda kok..", katanya sambil tertawa tawar.

Sejak saat itu dia mulai menjauhiku.

_Daki shime te hontoo wa samishii (Rangkul aku, sejujurnya, kumerasa kesepian)_

_Hitori no sekai (Sendiri)_

Rasanya lain, aku.., sendiri lagi. Sudah kuduga, semuanya akan membenciku. Mana janjimu yang kau ucapkan saat pertama kali kita jumpa Hito?, inikah rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dan sangat penting?, rasanya sakit.

Akankah rasa sakit ini bisa hilang?, rasanya lebih sakit dari penyakit yang sedang menggerogoti tubuhku sekarang. Hito.., kembalilah.., aku sudah kehilangan semuanya.., aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga Hito.

Apakah sebegitu bencinya kau kepadaku, Hito?. Tidak, mungkin kau akan lebih membenciku jika kau tahu aku punya penyakit yang tidak dikenal seperti ini. Tapi.., apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap melindungi dan menyayangimu Hito.., tapi seperti adikku sendiri.

_Yagate toki wa nagare te (Akhirnya waktu berlalu)_

_Boku no omoi mo kie teku (Menghapus semua kenangan)_

_Futari no kage o mitsukere nai de (Karena aku tidak temukan bayangan kita berdua)_

_Samayou (Ku masih berkelana)_

Sekilas, aku teringat semua kenangan kita, indah tidak ternoda. Apakah kita bisa seperti itu lagi?, seperti kita yang dahulu?. Tapi, kenangan akan tetap menjadi kenangan. Itu adalah kenangan terindah dalam hidupku.

Tetapi, kenangan terindah juga bisa menjadi malaikat kematian yang membujukku untuk cepat meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini. Maafkan aku Hito, aku harus melupakan kenangan kita, karena itu hanya akan menyakitkanku. Tapi, seberapa jauh pun aku mencoba melupakannya, itu hanya akan membuatku mengingatnya kembali dan menyayat-nyayat hatiku kembali. Andaikan kau tidak pernah datang ke kehidupanku Hito!

_Kuri kaesu sekai mata hitori (Dalam dunia yang terulang)_

_Sakamichi o iku (Kudaki bukit ini lagi, sendirian)_

_Doko made ikeba (Seberapa jauhkah tempat)_

_Hikari ga sasu basho made ikeru kana (Dimana matahari mampu memasukinya?)_

Aku ingin sekali mengulang kenangan indah kita, aku ingin sekali lagi membuat dan menyanyikan lagu untukmu, tapi aku tidak bisa, toh hidupku hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja. Tidak, aku tidak boleh putus asa, kalau aku hanya mati dalam diam, pasti Hito akan merasa bersalah.

Sudah kuputuskan, hari ini aku akan memberitahu Hito yang sejujurnya!, aku tak akan membiarkan Hito merasa bersalah karna aku!. Aku pun pergi berlari mencari Hito.

"Hito-kun.., aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu..", kulihat dia menoleh ke arahku setelah aku berkata begitu.

"Apa yang ingin kukatakan Suveta-chan?", katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Aku ingin memberi tahu alasan kenapa aku menolakmu, apa kau tahu salah satu cerita kuno di Jerman?, siapa yang melihat hantunya sendiri, pertanda dia akan segera mati."

"Ya, aku tahu.., aku tak percaya cerita seperti itu.", katanya masih dengan wajah datar, namun rasa bingung tersirat di wajahnya. " Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Aku.., melihat hantuku yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang pisau berlumuran darah, dengan darah yang berceceran di tanah dan aku melihat mayatku terbaring di tanah dengan banyak luka tusukan dan usus terburai."

"Aku tak percaya apa yang kau bilang Suveta-chan!, maksudmu, maksudmu, kau akan segera mati meninggalkan aku sendiri di dunia ini!", katanya jatuh berlutut. "Itu.., itu tidak mungkin!"

"Maafkan aku Hito-kun, tapi inilah kenyataannya..", kataku tersenyum sedih. "Boleh kutinggalkan satu mantra untukmu?, '_Rugantra mandra',_ hahaha.., ingat mantra itu baik-baik ya~", kataku sambil tertawa pilu.

"Mantra apa itu Suveta-chan?", katanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Itu.., adalah mantra untuk cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, '_Aku cinta kamu_', aku sebenarnya juga suka padamu. Oh iya, ini.., hadiah yang kujanjikan dulu.", kataku sambil memberikan secarik kertas padanya.

_Kimi tono kioku o (Kupeluk erat semua kenangan)_

_Daki shime te iru (Yang telah kita lalui bersama)_

"Kimi, to Sekai?", katanya dengan mata berbinar. Ia mulai membaca lirik lagu yang telah kubuatkan untuknya. "Suveta-chan?, kau, kau membuatkan lagu tentang aku dan dunia ya?", ia mulai mengeluarkan butir-butir mutiara di pelupuk matanya, tak sanggup membendung perasaannya.

"Iya.., enggak bagus ya?, maaf ya.., Hito-kun"

"Enggak.., ini.., ini.., bagus sekali...", katanya sambil berlinang air mata. "M-maafkan aku selama ini Suveta-chan, aku, aku hanya mementingkan perasaanku, tapi tidak memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. Gomene.., gomene.., go-gomenasai.., gomenasai.., hiks, hiks.., gome-nasai.., Lunnyy Svet Teplo Serdtsa.."

"Tidak.., bukan kau yang salah Shurui Hito, tapi jarang sekali kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku dengan benar", kataku tersenyum sedikit mengejek.

_Sotto sotto kie teku (Meskipun kutahu bahwa mereka)_

_Sonzai o (Menghilang sedikit demi sedikit)_

_Zutto zutto kawa nai (Aku sudah memimpikan)_

_Yume o miru (Hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi)_

"Sveta-chan.., bisakah kau nyanyikan lagu ini untukku sebelum kau pergi?"

"Tentu. Kimi ga ita sekai wa ima mo, boku no kokoro de samayou. Tooku hanareta ima mo, kono koe ga kikoe masu ka?, ..., Sotto sotto kie teku, sonzai o. Zutto zutto kawa nai, yume o miru", aku menyeka air mataku yang mulai mengalir agar tidak terlihat oleh Hito. "Sekarang, giliranku, tolong nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu perpisahan untuk kau dan aku, Hito-kun"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikan '_Namikaze Satellite'_ untukmu.

_Hamidashita kaze wo atsumete mitai na (aku ingin mengumpulkan angin yang berkumpul)_

_Nami no saki tsutatte kanata e kaketeku (mengikuti gelombang, pergi ke sisi lain_)

_Kakugo wa kimatteru michi wa tookute mo (aku telah tetapkan, meskipun berjalan jauh)_

_Egaita mirai e tsuzuiteru (aku lanjutkan ke masa depan yang aku gambarkan)_

_..._

_Toki ga bokura wo sekashite kodou ga SUPEEDO/SPEED ageteta (saat kita terburu-buru, jantung berdebar cepat)_

_Yume no naka de mezamete mo onaji hikari wo sagashita (aku mencari cahaya yang sama meskipun kita terbangun dalam mimpi)_

_Kagayaku hoshizora no shita kazoekirenai seiza to kage (dibawah langit bintang yang bersinar, banyak rasi bintang dan bayangan)_

_Nemurenai yoru todotte kasuka na hibiki motomete (mengikuti malam tanpa tidur, aku mencari suara samar)_

_Deai to wakare wo kurikaeshite mo nao (meskipun pertemuan dan perpisahan masih terus berulang)_

_Boku wa konna no ni mo kodomo no mama da (aku masih begitu kekanak-kanakan)_

_Awai IMEGI/IMAGE nante (aku tak bisa membuat gambar samar)_

_Michibata ni hourinagete shimaetara na (yang dilempar di pinggir jalan)_

_Tsugi ni kimi ni au toki wa motsureta ito wo hodoi de__** (**__ketika aku melihatmu nanti, aku akan melepaskan benang kusut)_

_Akiru made hanashi wo shite dekiru dake egao de iyou (aku mencoba tersenyum sebanyak mungkin dan berbicara sampai bosan)_

_..._

_Sabishiku wa nai yo ima mo koko ni iru (jangan kesepian, aku akan selalu disini)_

_Doko made mo kaze wa~ (tak peduli dimanapun, angin berhembus~)_

"Suveta-chan, apa sebenarnya arti dari namamu?"

"Arti dari Lunnyy Svet Teplo Serdtsa adalah '_Terang Bulan dan Hati Hangat'_ dalam bahasa Rusia. Tampaknya waktuku di dunia ini sudah habis, semua mimpiku sudah terwujud bersamamu, selamat tinggal, Hi-to-kun...", kataku sambil menghembuskan nafas terakhirku dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa?!, tidak!, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!, aku akan melakukan apa saja!, mimpi-mimpimu memang telah terwujud bersamaku, tapi mimpimu bersamaku belum terwujud Suveta-chan!, bangun!, banguuunn!", dia menangis sambil memeluk tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa tersebut.

Tubuh gadis cantik yang dipeluknya tersebut sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Dingin, kulitnya yang putih, kini berubah pucat, mata coklat hazelnya kini tidak lagi bisa terbuka, rambut merah kehitamannya yang kini tergerai menjadi kusut karena angin musim dingin yang nakal, ulasan senyum di bibirnya takkan lagi bisa dilihat oleh Shurui Hito. Ya, gadis kecil yang sendirian, sekarang pergi dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

Epilog

_Sepuluh tahun kemudian.._

"Suveta-chan!, ayo kesini!, kita akan mengunjungi ibumu!", terdengar suara seorang bapak-bapak memanggil anaknya.

"Yay!, baiklah Ayah!", kata seorang gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun yang mirip sekali dengan Lunnyy Svet Teplo Serdtsa. Mereka masuk ke mobil untuk mengunjungi pemakaman.

"Ayah, jadi nama ibu itu Lunnyy Svet Teplo Serdtsa. Kenapa namaku sama dengan Ibu?", kata anak perempuan yang baru diadopsi dari panti asuhan tersebut.

"Karena Ayah ingin Suveta-chan sama dengan Ibu. Ibumu, adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir Ayah", kata ayahnya yang diketahui bernama : Shurui Hito.

"Baiklah Ayah!, Svet akan berusaha menjadi seperti Ibu!, Tapi Ibu itu dulu seperti apa?, kenapa Ibu bisa meninggal?"

"Itu ceritanya panjang Suveta-chan.."

"Ayolah Ayah.., ceritakan untuk Svet!"

"Baiklah, dulu pertama kali Ayah dan Ibu bertemu..."

TAMAT


End file.
